House Of Horrors
by Snowy Egypt
Summary: REDONE! REVIEWERS MAY NEED TO REREAD! Yugi, Yami, Joey, Mai, and I have been kiddnaped by someone who needs to complete a 20,000 year old prophecy that includes me, and the Blair Witch...
1. Chapter 1

It's me, Snowy Egypt. I'm here to tell you that the entire story has been re-done. The actual storyline hasn't changed. The way it was written has.

------------------------------------------------

Snowy Egypt: Hello all! I'm Snowy Egypt a.k.a Araina! ( Don't know how to say it, read my profile)

Joey: And I'm her right-hand man, Joey Wheeler!

Snowy Egypt: That's right! And I'm SO excited! Do you know why, Joey?

Joey: I sure do. It's because this is your 1st FanFiction!

Snowy Egypt: That's absolutely correct! And it's surely not to be the last! Now, you're on Joey. Cue the Disclaimer!

Joey: O.K, Snowy Egypt doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, she'd own me, and she'd be my girlfriend instead of Mai.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Gone Wild 

I was floating above the ground in a corner of my mind. It looked like the Shadow Realm. Below me I could see Kaiba, just standing there. I touched down to see if he was alright. I was a few feet away from him, so I had to walk closer. As I did so, my face turned into an expression of horror. Seto Kaiba was standing before me, bloody from head to toe. It looked like he took a bath in it. He was breathing very hard, as if he had just fought a fight to the death. The main source of the blood was his nose and mouth. Then his legs gave way. Right before he fell, he whispered 2 words to me.

"Help me…"

With that, he passed out, flat on his face. My look of horror intensified when I saw his entire body turn into a pool of blood. Soon, the pool turned into an ocean of blood, and I was in it. Then a killer wave came down on me and pulled me under. I was breathing in blood into my lungs, and I couldn't see. I could feel Kaiba's pain and sorrow fuse with mine. I knew that this was the end; I was going to die in a sea of red…

* * *

Snowy Egypt: Confused? Don't worry, this chapter will be explained later in the story. ( Sorry it was so short!) 

Joey: And wait til' you see what happens to her, me, and the rest of the gang in the next couple of chapters!

Snowy Egypt: Please Read & Review! All flames will be used at next weeks Anime Cookout!

Joey: That is if she knew what flames were...

Snowy Egypt: Shut up! They aren't suppose to know that! (Slaps him)

Joey: OW! What? It's true!

Snowy Egypt: Yeah, but they'er not suppose to know, you mutt!

Joey: Ahh... I love it when you call me that...

Snowy Egypt: Creepy... Anyway, like I said, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Snowy Egypt: Hello again. It's me!

Joey: And her partner, me!

Snowy Egypt: That's correct. Now, disclaimer, s'il vous plait. (please)

Joey: O.K. Snowy Egypt doesn't own Yugioh. There'd be an entire T.V channel of Yugioh FanFictions turned episodes if she did.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

"Araina… ARAINA!"

"Can you hear us? Say something!"

I heard someone calling me, but I didn't know if they were calling me or not. I wanted to respond, but I couldn't speak or open my eyes. Then I felt someone very lightly slap my face 2 or 4 times. That made me responsive.

"Mmm…Wha…What happened?" I said, somewhat alert.

"Thank goodness…" I heard someone say.

"You got knocked out back at my house. Don't you remember?" another person said.

"Not really…" I said, dreamily.

After I had rested long enough to open my eyes, I realized that we were in some building and that I was shaking. My vision was blurry and I was very dizzy. I was able to make out the silhouettes of 2 spikey-haired boys, and 2 blonds, a boy and a girl.

A couple of seconds later, my vision cleared and some of my memory came back to me. I could see Yugi, his counterpart Yami, Joey, and Mai. They were hovering over me with signs of relief on their faces. Joey and Yami sat me upright.

"Gee, Ace… you really scared us like 'dat." said Joey.

That's what Joey, and everyone else who knew me, liked to call me. I had gotten that nickname because I was an excellent detective. I always got my man. And when it came to archery and card games, like 21, Poker, or Duel Monsters, I was the best. (But Yugi was way better at Duel Monsters than me.)

"Sorry." I said.

"It's O.K." started Mai, "It's not your fault." '_It was those thugs._' she thought.

I felt myself blacking out again. Then I felt someone put their hand on my forehead, which jerked me awake. It was Yami. Then he said something, but I didn't know if he was talking to me or not. I was still out of it.

"She has a fever… and she's shaking like mad." he stated.

"Well it is cold in here, if you ask me." said Mai.

"Well, I stashed her coat under mine back at Yugi's crib." said Joey.

"JOEY!" both Yugi and Mai shouted.

"What! I was cold!" Joey shot back.

"Yeah, because you got scared of the movie." Yugi said.

"Movie…" I said to myself.

"No wonder you look fatter than usual." said Mai.

"Hey!" Joey said, semi-offended.

"Enough!" shouted Yami. "That doesn't matter now. Just put the coat on her. The shaking's getting worse."

I felt someone put my coat on me. Then warmth spread through my body. It also helped my memory, because I started staring at the floor, deep in thought.

"You OK, Ace?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, thanks to Yugi," I started,"cause now I think I remember how we got here…"

* * *

Snowy Egypt: The plot thickens!

Joey: Yeah, and while you readers were readin', Snowy Egypt said she was gonna have a surprise for me later!

Snowy Egypt: And you, the readers, will get to see what it is next chapter.

Joey: READ & REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Snowy Egypt: CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!

Yami: Yes! I've been waiting for this one!

Snowy Egypt: Oh, and readers, the surprise for Joey was that he got to take this chapter off.

Yami: So, as you can tell, I'm taking his place.

Snowy Egypt: Thank you, Yami. That means you get to do the disclaimer.

Yami: Verry true. Snowy Egypt doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, well, you get the picture...

* * *

Chapter 3: The Movie We Weren't Suppose To See

((Flashback))

I was looking on the Internet when…

Ring, Ring, Ring …

I picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Are you near your computer?" said a voice on the other line.

"Yeah…"

"Put on your microphone headset and turn on your web cam."

I hung up the phone and did what the caller told me to. And to my surprise…

"Hi Araina." said Yugi.

"'Sup Ace!" said Joey.

"Hi guys. And you web camed me why?" I asked.

"Well, Gramps is with Professor Hawkins, so I've got the whole house to myself." Yugi explained.

"And then I thought about inviting the gang over to his place to watch a horror flick." Joey added.

"Yeah, but both Tristan and Tea are on vacation with their families." said Yugi, kind of sadly.

"What about Mai?" I asked

"She's already comin'." answered Joey.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"Let me put it this way; what we watch there, stays there." Joey said, cooly.

"Sounds good!" Yugi and I exclaimed.

"See you guys there!" I said.

"Bye." they said.

/Later at Yugi's house/

It was about 7:00 P.M. when I got to Yugi's place. I decided to use our "code" to let him know I was there.

"Lucy, I'm home!" I shouted.

"In here, Ricky!" he replied.

Both of us thought it was funny, but Joey didn't like it at all.

"Must you say 'dat!" said Joey, shouting at me.

"Yes, and if you don't like it you can just…"

"Don't even think about it!" he shouted.

Both Joey and Yugi knew that I liked to quote shows and movies. Yugi thought I had an excellent memory. Joey thought I had T.V. on the brain. I told him that he shouldn't be talking. Then something started to bother me.

"Where's Yami?" I asked Yugi.

"Sleeping." he answered.

"And will he be joining us?"

Mai was in the doorway, fashionably late of course. But that's what makes her Mai.

"'Sup Mai!" I said, happy to see her.

"Yeah. I'll get him up while I get the snacks. But first, Joey has to keep his promise.

Yugi was right. Since Mai had arrived, it was time for Joey to reveal his mystery movie.

But because of our current situation, I wish he hadn't.

--------------------------------------

Someone started to slap my face.

"Araina… C'mon dude, stay with us."

"Mmm… Huh?"

I had blacked out again. Joey was the one to wake me up.

"Oh! Sorry…" I apologized.

"It's fine. Just keep going, you have it right so far." said Yugi.

"All right." I started."Hmm… where was I?"

-------------------------------------

((Flashback Continued))

"Okay guys." Joey announced,"Tonight's flick: The Blair Which Project!"

"All right!" we all exlaimed.

"Isn't that rated R?"

I looked to my right, then I screamed. Apparently, his royal highness had woken up. I playfully slapped his arm.

"Don't do that!" I shouted."You scarred me."

He started to laugh. Then everyone else joined in.

"What can I say? I'm good." he said, jokingly

"Glad to see you're up Pharaoh." said Mai.

"Oh, hello Mai. It's good to see you." said Yami, politely.

I liked the Pharaoh. He was polite, sweet, brave, and trustworthy. And he could be a joker when he wanted to.

Anyway, like I was saying," he continued, "Isn't that rated R?"

"Yeah, but all the curse words have been taken out, so this version is PG-13." Joey explained.

"YES!" I shouted, happily.

Of course I was excited. I had just turned 13 last December. And being 13, I had new privileges, like being able to watch PG-13 movies. However, Yami was concerned.

"Are you sure you won't be scared?" he asked, sternly.

"Who… Me? Nah." I reassured him.

"I bet you will." Joey mumbled under his breath.

Of course, being me, I had to retaliate.

"I bet I won't."

"I bet you will."

"I bet I won't!"

"I bet you will!"

"Who says the art of conversation is dead?" I said, suddenly.

Yugi started to chuckle. He knew I had said a line from "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air", so he knew what was coming. He plugged his ears.

"YOU HAD TO SAY IT, DIDN'T YOU!" he said,shouting at me.

"You know, you are a…" I started.

"Don't you dare!" he screamed.

It was going to be a Toy Story line, but I stopped.

"OK, I've had my fun. Now let's watch the movie." I suggested.

Yugi went and got the snacks. Then I heard an "Uh-Oh" from the kitchen. I went to see what was wrong.

"Everything OK?" I asked.

"Can you go ask Joey if the movie is VHS or DVD?" he asked back.

I did what he asked, then I went back in the kitchen to tell him the answer.

"DVD." I answered.

"Just great. All I have is a VCR." he replied.

We came out of the kitchen just in time for Mai to overhear us.

"You guys are lucky that I always carry a portable DVD Player." she said.

Yugi and I turned around and looked at her strangely.

"You're kidding, right?" we asked in unison.

To prove she wasn't, she pulled it out. I sighed in relief while watching Joey and Yami set it up to the T.V. Then, finally, we all sat down and started the movie.

------------------------------------------------

Halfway into the movie, I looked around the room. Yami was perfectly fine. On the other hand, the others weren't. Yugi, or what was left of him, was hiding under a blanket, while both Joey and Mai were behind the couch, shivering in fear.

"Hmm… I wonder how long the Pharaoh will last." I thought.

------------------------------------------------

By the time I ran out of snacks, the movie was over. I decided to look around again. I should've known it would've been useless, because nobody was sitting beside me. They were all behind the couch, with blankets over their heads.

"Is it over yet?" Joey whispered, shakily.

I pulled the blankets off of their heads, then gave them a wide grin.

"And you said I would be scared." I said, triumphantly.

They all got up and joined me on the couch. I was going to get more snacks so we could have something to eat while we talked about the movie when…

CRASH!

Before we had a chance to react, we were surrounded by men in pitch-black robes, with the Blair Witch symbol in the middle of the opening of the robes. The tallest one stepped forward to talk to us.

"You have seen the sacred disk. Now you know too much information. We must take you to a secret holding area where you will be punished!" said the 1st hooded man.

"You gotta catch us first, you hooded creeps!" shouted Joey.

"What do you want with us?" Yami questioned, then added,"We've done nothing!"

The one in front of the Pharaoh stepped forward next.

"Yes you have!"said the 2nd man. He then explained,"You have seen the sacred disk . Everyone who has seen it no longer exists. Now you will suffer the same fate!"

"Like Joey said, 'You gotta catch us first!' Everyone spread out!" I commamded.

They did what I told them and went in different directions. After that it was a scene of madness: The Pharaoh was putting up a fight so he could save Mai from the hands of the 3rd tallest hooded man, Yugi and I were fighting the 2 men larger than the one the Pharaoh was fighting, and Joey was being chased by the last 2 men who were as tall as me, and I was almost as tall as Joey! Soon, they had us tied up, but I kept struggling.

"You'll NEVER take us alive!" I hissed.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

BANG!

The 2nd hooded man hit me over the head with a thick, metal rod. My head started to throb, and I couldn't focus. I started to lose my balance, then I fell to the ground.

"ARAINA! Are you alright!" Yami screamed.

"Maybe now,"started the 2nd man,"but soon, ALL of won't be!"

"Yami… It… It hurts." I said, weakly.

That made Yami furious.

"I swear… you'll PAY for what you've done to her!" he said in an unusually angry tone.

I tried to get up, but it was no use, and soon I fell into unconsciousness…

((End of Flashback))

* * *

Snowy Egypt: What'd I tell ya? This chapter was long...

Yami: (Smiling)

Snowy Egypt: Why are you so happy?

Yami: Because, next chapter is where the action is!

Snowy Egypt: Oh yeah! I guess I forgot...

Yami: READ & REVIEW SO SHE CAN POST CHAPTER 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Snowy Egypt: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chappie!

Joey: And I'm back from my break. Along with...

Pikachu: Pika Pi Pikachu! (Your's truly, Pikachu!)

Yugi: What? Pikachu, you don't come into play until the next story!

Pikachu: Pika? Pi Chu Pika. Pikachu Pi! (Really? Sorry about that. I'll be back, though!) /leaves/

Yugi: Okay... Anywho, Joey was talkin' about me, and I'm gonna help out with the stuff before the story.

Joey: (Mumbling) Yeah, and you get to do the disclaimer...

Snowy Egypt: But before that I need to tell the readers that I won't be updating for a while. (Social Studies project, not done with chapter 5, stuff like that) But in the meantime, enjoy this chapter!

Yugi: Still, the same thing goes, Snowy Egypt DOES NOT own Yugioh.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Messengers

The five of us started walking around to try to find an exit. I suddenly got very dizzy and very weak. I decided to speak up.

"Uh…guys… I don't feel too good." I said.

Yami put his hand on my forehead, then pulled it back quickly in shock. Yet he sounded very calm.

"Her fever just got worse." he said.

"Maybe we should find a place to sleep." said Yugi. "My watch says its 10:00 P.M."

"Where we sleep also has to be our place to hide. Don't forget, we don't wanna get caught." said Joey, matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe Joey actually makes sense…" Mai said, stunned. "But that's beside the point."

"She's right." Yami began. "We don't know what is behind any of these doors. All of us could be walking right into a trap."

"We'll have to take that risk…for Araina's sake. " Yugi said, warmly.

I managed to give him a weak smile. He knew I meant "Thank you", so I didn't have to say anything. Then a sudden thought hit me.

"Hey guys, even though I was knocked out, didn't you see where they took us?" I asked them.

"Nope. Those thugs gagged and blindfolded us." Yugi answered.

"And if they hadn't thought of that, I bet they would've knocked us out too." said Joey

"I'm glad they didn't." said Mai.

"Let's not think about that right now. We need to go ahead and choose a door." said Yami.

"I think I'll go first." I said.

I was about to open a door, when I heard a strange sound. I stopped dead in my tracks and concentrated hard on it.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Shh… I hear someone." I whispered.

There were about 5 sets of footsteps coming in our direction. I started to stare in the direction of the sound. I took my hand away form the door I was about to open and balled it into a fist. Yami was looking at me with curiosity in his eyes.

_"I know that look. She makes that look only when she thinks there's danger coming. Something must be wrong…"_ he thought.

Yugi was curious as well.

_"I wonder what she heard? Whatever it was, it must have been something only she could hear. Besides, she has the best hearing out of all of us. Something must be wrong…" _he thought.

Suddenly, the sound stopped, and Joey thought it would be wise to break the silence.

"I don't know what dat was about, but I'm glad it's over." he sighed.

Yugi, Yami, and I quickly turned around and gave Joey stern looks, which made him quiet.

"Trust me," I said, "it's not over... yet."

Yugi was still curious about what I had heard.

"By the way… Araina, what did you hear?" he asked me.

"Footsteps… 5 pairs of 'em." I replied.

Yugi started to think, then he said, "Hmm, let's see… A person has 2 feet, and you heard 5 pairs of footsteps, right?"

"Yeah." I answered.

Then Joey started to do the math, because he started mumbling, "1, times 2, times 5…"

"That's 5 people Joey." said Yami and Mai together.

"Precisely…"

The five of us turned around to see that there were 5 people standing before us.

"I knew it. The thugs from the game shop!" I said.

"Just who exactly are you five?" Yami asked them.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." said the first man. "I am Shogun!" (Walter)

"I'm Kariudo!" (Hunter)

"The name's Kyuusai"! (Joshua)

"I'm Neisan!" (Nathan)

"Don't forget me, Ransu!" (Lance)

"Let me guess…" I started, "you guys are brothers, right?"

"Very good. You're smarter than you look." said Kariudo, snidely.

"Say what! You want a piece of me dude!" I shouted, ticked off.

"Enough chitchat!" Joey said, stepping in. "C'mon gang, let's take down these freaks!"

"I get Kariudo." I said.

"I want Shogun." said Yami.

"Dibs on Kyuusai!" proclaimed Joey.

"I'll have Neisan." said Mai.

"And I'll take Ransu." said Yugi.

"Since that's settled," I said, "let's fight!"

Shogun tried to land the first punch, but Yami quickly ducked and gave him an uppercut in his stomach. A triumphant smirk appeared on Yami's face.

"Ha-ha!" I shouted, "I taught him that!"

"SHUT IT, CHOSEN ONE!" Kariudo screamed at me.

"Chosen one?" I asked myself.

Kariudo came at me with a flying sidekick. I stepped to the left, grabbed him out of the air, and put him in a tight headlock.

"What do you mean, "Chosen one"?" I hissed at him.

"Sorry, that's all you're gonna get outta' me." he chocked, still in the headlock.

By now, Yugi was getting annoyed. "Alright!" he shouted. "I've had just about enough of this!"

Without warning, sweet, innocent Yugi, rabbit punched Ransu in the head, chest, and stomach! I was astonished. So was everyone else.

"Wow!" exclaimed Joey. "Way to go, Yugi!"

"You won't be cheering for long!" said Kyuusai.

Kyuusai tried to give Joey a backfist, but Joey saw something wrong with it.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk…" said Joey, playfully,"You're telegraphing! Here, let me show you how it's done."

First, Joey evaded the attack like he wasn't even trying, then he gave Kyuusai a backfist in the head. After that, he quickly turned around and gave him a thrusting-knee strike.

"See… now that's how you do it." said Joey.

"You're gonna pay for hurting my brother!" screamed Neisan.

Neisan was going to try a spinning hook kick. I could tell because he was telegraphing too. But since Mai was a little bit faster than me, she jumped in to intercept the attack.

"Sorry hun…" said Mai, "but I won't let you hurt Joey!"

She pushed Joey out of the way, dodged the kick, grabbed Neisan's arm when he wasn't looking, and threw him over her shoulders, thus, slamming him into the ground!

"Take that, you moron!" she hissed.

I guess Yami didn't him hard enough, because Shogun got to feet, starring at us with blood red eyes. Then he gathered up his brothers that were on the floor.

"Believe me…" he spat, "you won't get away with this."

He took something out of his pocket that resembled a sphere. Then he slammed it into the ground, creating a smokescreen. But there was something different about this smoke. It was pitch-black, but it smelled weird. It smelled…pleasant, like flowers or candles with different fragrances. I started to loose control of my senses. My entire body felt numb, and my eyes began to close…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I found myself locked in a dimly lit room.

"_Where am I?_" I thought.

I lifted my left arm to check the time on my watch, but something was keeping it down.

"_Why's my arm so heavy?_"

Even though it was kind of dark, I could clearly see what was on my arm.

"_It's a Duel Disk…like the one Kaiba made for Battle City participants…_"

Then I realized that my dueling deck was in my pocket. I took it out and inserted it into the Duel Disk. There was a flashing of lights, indicating that it was working.

"So you do know how it works, don't you?"

I looked up to face the person who talked to me, but there was no one there.

"Yes, I do." I said, cautiously. "My friend Yugi taught me how to use it."

"I see…" he said.

Without warning, an old guy dressed in a gray business suit and red tie appeared out of thin air. The top of his head was bald, and he had a pin on his collar that said "KC" in bold, white letters. I started to put 2 and 2 together.

"_Hmm… bald…works for Kaiba Corp…I know who this is._"

"Allow me to introduce myself." ha started. "I am…"

"Gansley, former business consultant for Kaiba Corp., and founder of the Big 5, right?" I asked him.

"Impressive…"

"I know. Both Yugi's have told me so much about you… LIKE HOW YOU WANTED TO ESCAPE NOAH'S VIRTUAL WORLD IN THERE BODIES!"

"Precisely, but that's not why I'm here."

"Well hurry up. I need to get out of here and get back to the others."

"But Araina, you never left them."

"What? Hey, how do you know my name?"

Before I got my answer, a voice started talking over an intercom that wasn't there.

It said, "Will Gansley please return to the boardroom; you have visitors."

"Hmm…" he mumbled, "It seems that we have to cut this meeting short."

"But you haven't told me why you're here, or how you know me!" I exclaimed.

"That will be explained later, because we will see each other again, and sooner than you think, so get your deck ready!" he said.

With that, he disappeared without a trace. Then the little bit of light that was on went off, and I was alone in darkness…

Meanwhile… Gansley was walking down a hallway, while talking on a cell phone.

"Gansley to Boardroom; the message has been sent."

"Excellent…"

* * *

Snowy Egypt: Hope you liked it.

OF COURSE THEY LIKED IT!

Joey and Yugi: Umm... what was that?

Snowy Egypt: Oh geez... I was right.

Yugi: About what?

Snowy Egypt: About the fact that I might be getting a darker half soon.

Joey: Then 'Oh geez' is right.

Yugi: Read and Review.

OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!

All: (Sweatdrop)


End file.
